Sound Of Madness
by NekoInAhat
Summary: A strange string of madness makes people go insane and start eating other people. No officials know how it started. Very few of any species are immune. Rated for violence and gore. No major explicit moments. May or may not have KidxCrona.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first non-comedy story. I hope it's good. I've wanted to make a zombie apocalypse Soul Eater story for a while but I wanted to make it without being a crossover. So I had to come up with how the infection started, how fast the zombies where, how they are attracted, all that jazz. Well hope you enjoy it.

Warning: Violence, blood, kinda zombie like things, gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo or any of the songs mentioned.

Parings: Some time they will be revealed but I like hearing any pairings you like. Yes I'm pairing people up because it will be fun to write pairings in this situation.

~somewhere no ones POV~

A loud inhuman screech was heard. A woman running threw the deserted, except for empty cars and litter screams falling the baby she was carrying falling and skidding away from her. The baby finally stopping to a halt under a dumpster in the alley near her.

"No! Someone help!" The woman screams as 10-20 people, not people they weren't human, Kishin, witch, or anything anyone had seen before. The things rip open her stomach pulling out intestines. She screams as one bits her arm.

On top of a building a group of human beings stand watching what was going on below. No one dared to do anything. It might draw more to their location.

The woman finally died the things still ripping at her flesh.

This is what happened to New York two weeks after this infection started.

~Death City 15 days earlier~

"I didn't give a damn what you said to me. I don't really care what you think of me. Cause either way your going to think what you believe. There's nothing you could say that would hurt me. I'm better off without you anyway. I thought it would be hard but I'm okay. I don't need you if you're going to be that way. Cause with me it's all or nothing. I'm sick of this shit don't deny you're a waste of time. I'm sick of this shit don't ask why. I hate you now, so go away from me. You're gone, so long. I can do better. I can do better. Hey, hey you I found my self again. That's why you're gone. I can do better. I can do better. You're so full of shit I can't stand the way you act. I just can't comprehend. I don't think that you can handle it. I'm way over, over it." Maka Albarn sings laughing with everyone in Death the Kid's house playing karaoke.

"Pretty good Maka though I'm a thousand times better." Black Star says complementing the sandy haired meister.

"Yeah like you can sing better than me." Maka says hands on her hips.

"How about Crona sings now." Liz offers trying to get the brunette meister and blue haired meister to stop fighting.

"That's a great idea Liz." Maka says. She thought it would be a great way to get Crona to be more social.

"I-I d-don't k-kn-know h-how to d-deal w-with s-singing." The pinkette meister whines slightly fiddling with their hands.

"Crona all you have to do is sing the lyrics that come on the screen. No one will laugh at you." Maka reassures Crona.

"O-okay Maka." Crona says taking the microphone from Maka. Tsubaki picks out the song and it starts.

"I'm infected. I'm infected by your genetics. Shilo I'm the doctor. Shilo I'm your father. Oh Shilo that was close take your medicine. I'm infected by your genetics. Shilo your my patient. Shilo be more patient. You have limitations don't go chasing flies. I must be protective. You cannot be reckless that is what expected when you are infected. I'm infected by your genetics. I'm infected by your genetics and I don't think that I can be fixed. No I don't think that I can be fixed. Tell me why oh why are my genetics such a bitch." Crona sings surprised they didn't stop at such a because of the swearing but Crona was into the song.

"It's this blood condition. Damn this blood condition! Mother can you hear me? Thanks for the desiese! Now I am so flustered. Part of the collection. That is what's expected when you are infected. That is what's expected when you are infected. That what's expected when you are infected. How much of it genetics. How much of it is fate. How much of it is depends on the choices that we made. He says I have her eyes do I also inherit his shame."

Everyone was surprised Crona could actually sing that well. It was a little out of tune but if Crona had some lessons Crona could become a singer.

"Good job Crona! If you take some classes you might be able to be half the star I am!" Black Star says putting an arm around the meister. Crona makes a noise leaning away from the blunette meister who was talking to loud.

"Maka-Chop! Black Star don't pick on Crona." The angry meister wielding a book says.

"How was a picking on Crona?" Black Star asks.

"As Maka sees it touching Crona is picking on them." Soul says helping his friend up.

"Great job Crona. I think you should take some lessons then you could have a job as a singer if you didn't want to be a meister." Death the Kid complements Crona.

"T-thank you Kid." Crona says holding one arm.

"Crona get me some food! I'm hungry!" Ragnarok the black blob on top of Crona's head says giving his meister a noogie orders.

"Ow! Ragnarok stop that it hurts!" Crona complains.

"Then get me food!" Ragnarok says.

"But Tsubaki's still cooking." Crona says. Everyone in the room watches the usual exchange between meister and weapon.

"Crona should start standing up for him self." Soul says.

"Crona's a girl." Maka says.

"Just because he wears a dress doesn't mean he's a girl Maka." Soul says.

"You want to know Crona's gender well I might as well show you." Ragnarok says lifting up Crona's dress. It doesn't go over the pink haired meisters knee before they start holding it down.

"R-ragnarok!" The pinkette says.

"Foods done." Tsubaki says smiling walking in with a casserole dish, "I couldn't carry all the food at once." The black haired weapon says smiling.

"Finally." Ragnarok says.

They all sit down and eat. Talking about resent missions and some things regular kid's their age talk about.

~New York next day~

"Come get your free edition of Sound Of Madness!" A man standing next to a music store shouts holding up a CD case. It was black with red print spelling Sound Of Madness. People stopped and picked up a copy. Earlier that day there was a line of around a couple thousand people lining up to get this new song.

It was supposed to be a great song. Soon to be number one song all over the world. No one knew who wrote it and who sung it. All that was known was the title and some one under the alias GPX turned it in to a studio giving them a trail version. They loved it and asked for the actual copies.

About seven blocks away a teen with brown hair falls over.

"He has a really high fever! Call an ambulance!"

On other blocks similar thing were happening.

This was the start of the epidemic.

A/N: Well how was it? I hope it's good. I got a little more descriptive in this story I think. Well please review and tell me which gender you think Crona should be cause I don't know which I should go for this story. I think I'm happy with how this turned out. I kept on having t go downstairs because my parents kept on calling me down. I think I'll go do my school work. If only I charged my I pod *sigh* I'm so lazy. Also I won't write the next chapter until I get at least four reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: By popular demand Crona will be male. I won't write he or his and stuff for Crona until it's fully revealed. Well second chapter! This story is so much fun to write X3 Hope you all enjoy! Also my other stories are going slow because I've been writing this one.

Warning: Violence, blood, kinda zombie like things, gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo

Parings: Some time they will be revealed but I like hearing any pairings you like. Yes I'm pairing people up because it will be fun to write pairings in this situation.

Resposes to Reviews

Dino Kid: I'm trying to keep this noncross overish so probably no hunters, tanks, witches, jockeys, smokers, spitters, chargers, and the like. Also boomers great now I want to play Left 4 Dead 1 or 2 I don't know which. Heres a internet cookie for reviewing.

PandaxWaffle: I'm thinking about KidxCrona cause it's cute X3 Cookie for you too!

Repo: I love that movie too and Crona makes an awesome Shilo. Unknown reviewer also gets a cookie.

Not Bob: Well your welcome for typing out and spell checking your review XD She's bad at spelling. Well thanks for reviewing! You made me pancakes so you can get your own cookie cause I'm to lazy to walk and give you one. She did make me real pancakes they were good I threatened not writing if she didn't make me any XD

DeidaraXSasoriLover1: Well I'm writing more XD Internet cookie for reviewing!

Five reviews yep I should be posting instead of writing right now. Yes last minute internet cookies because I desided to surprise people who reviewed XD

-Infection Day 1 10:00 A.M.-

"The hospitals are filled. None are taking new patients. Sick people should stay in their homes and have bed rest." Says a man probably in his early 30's with dark brown hair and blue eyes siting at a desk at channel 7 news.

"No cure has been given out. We do not know how this started but it is thought that this may become an epidemic. We will bring you more information." Says a woman with black hair and hazel eyes at 9 and 10 news.

"No knows how this deises started. There has been no word of a cure. We will bring you more news after David Freeman in New York telling us about the new song Sound Of Madness. Where did it come from? Will there be more?" A woman with blonde hair and gray eyes working for CNN says.

All anyone knew is that there was a deseise spreading that hit mostly young adults ages 14-24. They also knew about the new song Sound Of Madness. No one thought to tie the two together.

-Baba Yaga's castle Day 1 4:30 P.M.-

"Giriko have all the Arachnephobia agents who have a fever been desposed of?" Arachne asks Giriko from her web. Fan infront of her face.

"Yeah they've all been killed and thrown in a ditch." Giriko says hands in his pockets. Mosquito glares at the chainsaw.

"Lady Arachne your desision was wise as always. We do not need sick agents." Mosquito says bowing his head to the spider witch.

-Medusa's base Infection Day 1 6:23 P.M.-

"Lady Medusa! There has been a recent spick in the level of madness! It started twenty minutes ago! I woud have told you earlier but I wanted to make sure it wasn't a glitch!" Eruka yells running into the room Medusa was sitting in holding a thermometer looking object.

"It appers so." Medusa says looking at the thermometer object which was flucuatting between 100 and 105, "Get Free and the Mizune sisters you all must check this out. Find out what is causeing this."

"Yes Lady Medusa!" Eruka says running out of the room insearch of Free and the Mizune Sisters.

"What could have caused this?" Medusa asks herself looking at a small pile of papers infront of her.

-Death Room Infection Day 1 7:42 P.M.-

"Shinigami-Sama!" Spirit Death Scythe runs into the Death Room panting, "Some meisters who called in from New York reported several people chasing other people down and eating them. Before they reported it all one of the who had been bitten fell down. Apparently with fever."

"Thank you Spirit~ Have Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona cheack it out~" Shinigami-Sama says to the red headed Death Scythe.

"Isn't that a little much?" Spirit asks. It was four meisters on one recon mission.

"No it's not~ For all we know it could be a hord of Kishins eating people~"

"Yes Shinigami-Sama." Spirit says leaving to find his daughter and her friends.

-New York Infection Day 1 6:08 P.M.-

"Hehehe. Hahahaha!" A person with a crazy look in their blue eyes laughs insanely. They had really short curly brown hair and a red hoodie. They had blue jeans and combat boots(Sound like a hunter doesn't it... well thats a not very detailed description of my sister :D).

A woman screams as she chased by what used to be her son. The person mentioned before laughs at the sight of the child chasing there mother. They turn there head as a man tring to escape his crazed wife knocks over a trash can. They jump knocking over the man tearing at him(REALLY hunter like Not Bob: You're going to make a lot of references to Left 4 Dead aren't you Neko: No... but is the person spitting acid too much? Not Bob: Yes it is now I'm covered in it. Aah! It burns us! Neko: Yeah).

"Help! Someone!" His shouting got him no help only more insane people to be drawn to his location to rip him apart and eat him still alive.

Inside a house a TV shows a news castor talking.

"The people resently admited to the hospitals with a mystery desise have been becoming insane and hostil. Stay in your homes. Lock up all infected indeviduals. Wait for mo-" It was cut off changing to static.

"Let me in please!" A woman holding a child says banging on a door. The family huddling next to a wall hoping the woman would leave.

A roar from an infected makes the woman run terrified.

And this was only the beginning.

-Shinigami family private jet Infection Day 1 9:37 P.M.-

"I wonder what's going on in New York." Maka says resting her head on her hand.

"Maybe it's nothing and while we're there I can pick up the Sound Of Madness CD." Soul says drinking some Dr. Pepper.

"Father said it was important so we should not mess around looking at music and shopping." Death the Kid says organizing some peanuts getting angry at them all being different sizes and shapes.

"Come on Kid New York has some of the best clothes." Liz says flipping threw a fashion magizine.

"Hehehe I want to go to a zoo!" Patty says playing with a stuffed animal girafe.

"I-I d-don't know how to deal with zoo's." Crona says fiddling with their hands.

"The great Black Star has found packing peanuts!" Black Star yells holding up three bags of the things. Everyone looks at him like he was crazy probably wondering where he found packing peanuts.

"Black Star where did you find those?" Tsubaki asks her meister.

"They where in a box with some black sword!" Black Star says laughing.

"Black Star! I was using those to keep Ragnarok from bumping around too much!" Crona says looking at the blue haired meister.

"Why is Ragnarok not in you?" Maka asks her pink haired friend.

"Um... I-I d-didn't w-want R-ragnarok to k-keep b-bulling me all f-flight." Crona says looking down fiddling with their hands.

"Crona you're not sleeping tonight!" Ragnarok says coming out of Crona's back pushing up the pinkette's nose.

"Ow! Ragnarok!" Crona says.

"How did Ragnarok get back inside Crona?" Soul asks.

"I can go back into the pansy whenever I want to but where I was I didn't have to deal with your gabbing." Ragnarok says now just laying ontop of Crona's head.

"R-ragnarok." Crona says, "Stop insulting them."

"You ordering me around?" Ragnarok says bullying Crona more.

"Ow! Stop it!" Crona says trying to push Ragnarok away.

"Let's see what you got under the dress pansy!" Ragnarok says pulling up Crona's dress faster than Crona thought and by the time Crona figured out what happened punched Ragnarok and pulled down the now evedintly 'his' dress everyone knew Crona's gender.

"I told you Crona was male." Soul says smirking at Maka you humphs slouching in her seat.

"We will be landing in New York in 10 minutes please fasten your seat belts." The pilot says and everyone buckles and waits to land.

"Sis are there supposed to be no planes down there?" Patty asks as she looks at her sister pausing from looking out the window.

"What do you mean no planes?" Liz asks as she leans to look out the window.

"There are no planes." Maka says looking out her window.

"What the heck happened?" Soul asks looking out at the bare tarmac as they close in for landing.

A/N: Well the infected sertinly did a quick job on New York. What happened to all the planes? Hope I got this out fast enough for all readers :3 reviews are loved! Flames are not approved inless they have a reason cause otherwise they're a waste of everyone's time! I'm already starting on the next chapter because I want to know what happens too! XD 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There will be a hint of comedy in this chapter with a reference to the zombie movie Dead and Breakfast(zombies singing -.-;) I watch LOTS of zombie movies my dad and sister love them so I watch them some of the time. Oh on the zombie movie note for any one who doesn't know I think there's a Left 4 Dead movie coming out ^w^ I am so going to watch it if it does! Also if you start disliking the middle sorry it was really early in the morning(or really late at night) and I'm a comedy writer! You'll get what I mean. Also I just decided Crona was wearing boxers so it was impossible to accurately judge if Crona was male but I'm not saying I'm changing the gender. Also I wasn't planning on posting this yet but whatever. There might be spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes because I didn't reread this.

Warning: Violence, blood, kinda zombie like things, gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo

Parings: Some time they will be revealed but I like hearing any pairings you like. Yes I'm pairing people up because it will be fun to write pairings in this situation.

Responses to Reviews

-New York Infection Day 1 10:57 P.M.-

"It's completely empty." Maka says walking threw the empty air port.

"Patty." Liz says freaked out.

"It's okay sis." Patty says to her elder sister.

"Kinda eerie isn't it? Like a horror movie next thing we know a bunch of zombies are going to come and try to eat out brains." Soul jokes walking next to Maka hands in his pockets.

"D-don't say that Soul." Liz says freaked out more.

"Don't worry sis." Patty says patting her back.

"Thanks Patty." Liz says starting to stand straight again.

"It wouldn't be zombies it would be ghosts." Patty says and Liz screams hiding behind Patty again who was laughing like a maniac.

"It is a good question of what happened here." Kid says looking around the deserted hallway.

"Probably nothing good." Maka says biting her bottom lip.

"Um... I have to go to the rest room I'll be back in a minute." Tsubaki says not very used to the idea of telling everyone but thought it would be a good idea to let them know where she would be.

"I'll come with you in case something bad happens." Liz says surprising getting over her freight.

"Thank you Liz." Tsubaki says and they both leave the group.

"Maybe we should all split up into groups of two." Maka offers to the remaining five people.

"So what are the groups?" Soul asks looking out the window.

"You would be with me, because Tsubaki is with Liz and Patty and Black Stars soul wavelength is similar enough to work with each other Black Star and Patty, then Kid because he doesn't need a weapon and Crona who has Ragnarok." Maka names the groups most everyone nods. Patty and Black Star nod both thinking about how they could both just raid the food court. Kid nods thinking of how then he would be asymmetrical with his weapons. Crona hesitantly nods not wanting to argue with his friend.

"Okay so lets split up. Me and Soul will go tell Tsubaki and Liz whats going on. We all meet at the food court in two hours then we find a place to stay for the night." Maka says and everyone agrees splitting up.

-New York airport womans rest room Infection Day 1 11:02 P.M.-

Tsubaki hums as she washes her hands. She looks in the mirror to push some hair to one side. She see's something in the reflexion it looked like multiple pairs of feet in the handicap stale.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Tsubaki asks slowly walking over to the stale. Inching closer to the closed door.

-New York Infection Day 1 11:00 P.M-

Maka and Soul walk threw the seminly deserted air port to the woman's rest room where Tsubaki and Liz were.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Was heard from near the woman's rest room. Maka looks in the direction.

"That sounded like Tsubaki! Soul I'm going in there to check it out!" Maka says running ahead of her albino weapon before he could even agnolige her sentence.

"Man that's not cool." The weapon says sighing, "What am I going to do now."

Left with not much to do but wait until his meister came back Soul sits down on one of the nearby chairs in the waiting area. He sighs again looking at the ceiling a sky light shows the dark sky outside. Being fairly close to the city barely any stars could be seen. If they were out in the country they would have been able to see millions of stars in the cloudless sky but sadly they got put on this uncool mission.

Soul looks at the spotless floor. He blinks noticing a black CD case sitting on the floor, "Hey cool Sound Of Madness." He says picking it up smirking.

He hears some foot steps. They didn't sound like Maka or any of the others so he looks up seeing, 'Is it a boy or a girl? Damn it's harder to tell than with Crona. Wear cloths ment for your gender people!' The person was wearing a red graffic hoodie with jeans that had duct tape on the sleeves and pants(Neko: I told you to stop doing that to your clothes. Not Bob: Meh. Neko: Bakami. Not Bob: Frito! Neko: What the fudge o.0 I'm not talking anymore.) and combat boots.

"What do you want?" Soul asks and the person knocks the CD out of his hand.

"What the heck." He says picking it up. The person hit the CD again. He picks it up again and the person knocks it down again this time growling at him. This repeats several times until a young girl around 13 walks over flip flops hitting the floor loudly her left eye was twitching and she had a pony tail which stopped near the middle of her back and a messenger cap on, she was wearing a yellow T-shirt and bright orange mid thigh shorts in spit of the 40-50 degree November weather(Not Bob: How can you stand wearing that when it's this cold out? Neko: I'm warm it's not that cold. That is a pretty accurate description of me and this is what I'd do... Not Bob isn't actually hear right now but asleep due to it being 1:42 A.M. when I'm supposed to be asleep or risking losing my laptop but I just had to write this XD).

"Another person?" Soul asks retorically in case one answered. She angrily snatching the CD case from Soul throwing it on the ground slipping of her flip flop and beating the CD and CD case with her heal sending shards of plastic and some blood everywhere(Neko: My heel hurts TmT Ai: Then don't hit CD cases with bare heels :D Neko: How did you get here! I'm not adding major part OC's! Ai: Cause your sis ain't here I'm filling in ^w^ Neko: Oookaaay well I'm going to go wrap up my heel you take on from here. Ai: Sir, Yes Sir! Neko: I'm a girl so it would be ma'm but okay.)

So the pretty unicorn went to Maka the fairy princess who knew the spell to get the symmetry sprite out from under the fallen tree. The path was dangerous though. She had to be wary of the evil Witch Medusa and the bad wolf Ragnarok.

The unicorn Crona steps forward even though she doesn't want to. She knew she had to help the sprite and the only way to do that was to get to the fairy on the other end of the forest.

She crosses the meadow taking conscious steps.

"Hello there." A calm nice sounding voice says and Crona turns her head to see a man wearing a wizard's robe with a blue plaid hat.

"H-hello." Crona says to the new person.

(Neko: Ai! Ai: What? Neko: This is a zombie story! Now I'm going to have to delete that! Ai: Aw! Neko: ... Okay I'll leave it I'll just kinda warn people about it. Wonder if I'll get my first flame from this... Well back to zombish goodness... Ai never try writing again! Ai: 3 meanie!)

"What the hell!" Soul yells looking at the bloody mess of what used to be a pres tine addition of Sound Of Madness.

"Don't listen to that song if you know whats good for you." the pony tail girl says slipping her flip flops back on and walks away.

"My music." Soul says looking at the wreckage again.

"Soul! Get in here! We have a problem!" Maka yells from the woman's rest room.

"But that's the woman rest room!" Soul yells back.

"Raah(or whatever sound angry zombies make)!" The he/she yells jumping onto Soul and started trying to claw him. There nails were a good quarter inch and painted black. So it was a girl.

"Who cares! I need your help!" Maka yells.

"I have my own problem!" Soul yells trying to fend off the crazy girl.

-New York airport woman's rest room Infection Day 1 11:03 P.M.-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tsubaki screams as a group of men and women leave the handi cap stall. She looks wide eyed as they look coordinated.

One with a guitar starts singing there were a couple behind him with instruments. They started dancing.

"Tsubaki what happened?" Maka and Liz say running into the bathroom.

"What are they doing?" Liz asks looking at the people.

"Well I think they're dancing." Maka says surprised.

Then the people stop and start running at them.

"Soul! Get in here!" Maka yells for her weapon to get into the bathroom to help. Tsubaki and Liz had been training so they could use each other in case of an emergency so Tsubaki was using Liz to shoot the people attacking them.

"But that's the woman's rest room!" Soul yells back and Maka growls. She hits another with the book she had taken with her.

"Who cares! I need your help!" Maka yells out.

"I have my own problem!" Soul yells.

-New York airports food court Infection day 1 10:58 P.M.-

"This food is awesome!" Black Star says shoveling more sesame chicken into his mouth.

"I never got to eat this much when I go out to eat with Kiddo-Kun and sis. Kid always tells me to eat the same as sis." Patty says eating a sub from the subway store.

"Well now we eat whatever we want!" Black Star laughs now eating a bread bowl.

"Mh hm!" Patty says threw her mouthful of sub.

"Nyahahaha! And no lines!" Black Star laughs as Patty turns her head like she heard something.

"Black Star did you hear that?" Patty asks still looking in the direction she thought she heard the noise.

"No." Black Star says then he hears the moan too, "What is that?" The noise started sounding like multiple people and got louder.

"Black Star I'm changing." Patty says transforming and Black Star catches her just as around a hundred crazed people come around the corner.

A/N: I added to much comedy this isn't a comedy story! Well review to find out whats going on with Crona and Kid also Eruka, Free, and the Mizune sisters. I'll add Asura and Noah's group in the next couple chapters probably. Just to make sure you do a reminder REVIEW its the little bottom right below this paragraph. If you do I'll donate one dollar to the abused anime character fund.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah... This took longer to update because it's in the backseat of my idea's... I have a lot of ideas for this though ^o^ Also now a mention of Left 4 Dead 2 I hate jockeys. Stupid little creatures that I'm actually good at playing in Verus mode. I can't seem to kill them before they jump on my back. Well I'm now I'm going to public school so 9 hours of my day are being taken up there, 5-7 hours for sleep, 1 hour getting ready for school, 30 minutes for dinner, 2 for homework and other things, 2 for video games, leaving me around 4 hours of free time. Weekends it's mostly chores. Okay well enjoy this may actually be my favorite story I'm writing because of the zombies. Also I reread chapter 2 XD spick.

Warning: Violence, blood, kinda zombie like things, gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo

Parings: Some time they will be revealed but I like hearing any pairings you like. Yes I'm pairing people up because it will be fun to write pairings in this situation.

-New York Infection Day 1 11:01 P.M.-

"There's too many!" Crona yells using screetch resonance on the horde of insane people trying to get to them.

"We can lock ourselves in the security room until they leave or the others come." Kid says pulling Crona into the room shutting the door Crona having to chop of some arms to get it closed.

"What if the door doesn't hold? What if we get eaten by zombies!" Crona says freaking out.

"Crona they aren't zombies. Zombies are like Sid these they seem insane." Kid says.

"Still!"

"They are mindless creatures they can't get in. There aren't any vents large enough for someone to crawl threw and the door is solid steel we're safe."

"C-can I at least turn the lights on?" Crona asks.

"You can if you want to Crona it's your desision."

"O-okay." Crona says nodding and turning the lights on.

Kid's eye twitches as he looks around the room.

"It's horribly asymmetrical!" Kid screams.

"I think I'd rather take my chances with the insane zombies." Ragnarok says now leaning on Crona's head.

~Time Square Infection Day 2 12:10 A.M~

"It's eerie here." Free says looking around the empty time square.

"Y-yeah." Eruka says chills running up and down her spine it was like when they revived the Kishin Asura.

"Chee chee." The Mizune sisters say in unisen.

"Help me!" A man yells running towards them. He had blood dripping off one of his arms.

"What's going on here?" Eruka asks.

"S-something happened. People went insane started attacking normal people. Everyone's been told to stay inside. Whole blocks are querintened." The man says then a roar is heard.

"Oh God they're here." He says and starts to run again.

"Who's here?" Free yells after him.

"I-I-I t-think them." Eruka says pointing to the crowd of insane looking people some whith chunks missing.

"Let's kill them." Free says hitting his fists together.

"Are you CRAZY!" Eruka yells, "There has to be a hundred of them!"

"So a hundred stupid, weak, things against seven witches and an immortal werewolf?"

"Oh you have a point." Eruka says getting five tadpole bombs ready to blow the shit out of the infected.

~New York City Airport infection day 1 11:04 A.M~

Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki all made it out of the airport womens bathroom unscathed. As they come out Maka was going to kill Soul until she saw someone on top of him(Something that she would normally Maka-Chop his brains out for) until she saw the blood flying from the girl's? nails. Soul was obviously hurt.

Then Tsubaki using Liz shoots the person who screeches and runs jumps off.

"What they hell is going on here?" Liz says looking at Soul's torn up chest.

"Whatever it is it's bad. We need to get Soul to a hospital asap." Maka says, "Soul can you stand up?"

"Yeah I'm cool." Soul says laughing slightly but cringing slightly.

"Well we need to get to the others." Tsubaki says looking around, "They may have run into some of them too."

"Knowing Patty and BlackStar their probably at the food court." Liz says.

"Okay you guys go to the food court and we'll look for Crona and Kid." Maka says and everyone nods, "We'll meet back at the designated time."

They went their seperate ways.

"Hey Maka do you hear that?" Soul asks looking around.

"No, what do you hear?" Maka asks curious.

"Hehehehehe!" Hysterical giggling reverberates around the walls.

Soul transformers and Maka grabs him and starts looking around.

"Come out!" Maka yells.

Then something jumps out of the shadows it looked insane. It had on a straight jacket with the sleeves not tied up but hanging loose on the ends were giant blades like the ones you always see in movies swinging across hallways. It had shockingly red hair and sickly pale skin. It's eyes were clawed out replaced by dug in coins.

"What the hell is that!" Soul says desguisted by the thing. It's heavy boots click against the polished floor as it comes closer.

"Hehehe. Hahaha!" It laughs swinging it's arms crazily.

Maka dodges the blades and cuts the thing in half. In it's place floats a sick looking orange colored soul. The soul looked shriveled and like it was screaming. Maka looks at the soul wereily.

"I don't think you should eat that." Maka says.

"I agree." Soul says turning back to his human form.

"I hope Crona's okay." Maka says as they start walking again leaving the soul.

As Maka and Soul leave eye sight a red hooded figure grabs the soul opening it's mouth reveling sharp teeth and it eats the shriveled soul. It laughs as it's nails turn longer and more like claws and the whites of it's eyes turn black.

It laughs insanley as it runs and digs it's claws into the wall and climbs into the vents.

~New York City airport food court infection Day 2 1:10 A.M.~

Black Star and Patty lean against a wall panting piles of dead bodies litter the food court. Ruble layed around from the desasterous fight.

"That was nothing." Black Star says smiling.

"I could take on a hundred more!" Patty says laughing, "I'd snap their necks like giraffees!"

They both laugh getting over the shock of the sudden attack.

A/N: I'm ending it here :P Could probably go on a while but I feel like posting now when my stomache is full of sushi and I have to proof read Not Bob's story she's been writing and I'm dreading it. Kind of don't like OC based stories an OC in it I'm 100% okay with. I don't want to come up with idea's! Waah! I can do it with my own work but that's different I have no advise for other people! Well please review few people who still read this! I'm going to try updating around one a week but my internet use is all over the place. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For me it's just a couple weeks then I'm going into high school. Maybe I'll be a better writer with the better education XD Yeah I probably will get better grammar skills. Oh and I was listening to this band called Aesthetic Perfection while writing this. They're pretty good I really like 'The Ones'. Also I don't like bringing laundry down stairs so when I finally did there were four trash bags full of dirty clothes I had to bring down. My parents were mad at me. The worst part was our washing machine broke and being the homestead people they are turned out washing machine pedal powered. The pedaling part wasn't working so I had to agitate it with a plunder. I was plunging a washing machine it was probably the weirdest thing I've ever done.

Warning: Violence, blood, kinda zombie like things, gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo

Parings: Some time they will be revealed but I like hearing any pairings you like. Yes I'm pairing people up because it will be fun to write pairings in this situation.

~Time Square Infection Day 2 1:12 A.M~

"They're all one." Eruka says panting.

"It wasn't that hard." Free says laughing but also panting slightly.

"Chee." A mizune sister says looking sadly a the dead body of the one casulilty.

She had been brutally torn apart by a larger infected her guts strewn about her body. Blood soacking into her cloths staining the white on her outfit a sickly pink color. The large infected had also eaten her soul only to be killed by the remaining five mizune sisters.

Eruka sighs wipping blood off of her face and stepping over the blown up bits of blood and gore that littered the square, "We should get moving in case more of those come."

Everyone nods and they head out.

~Chicago Infection Day 2 1:34 A.M.~

Asura stands on top of a building looking down at the street. Someone who had come from a flight from New York had been listening to a CD. He had then went crazy and attacked the girl standing next to him. Soon all of Downtown Chicago was in shambles. The insanity was thick but it seemed different then his. Somehow it seemed more wild, almost like a feral animal. The monsters, they hardly could be called Kishin, only followed the primal instincts of an animal. Even Kishin and prekishin had some inteligence.

Asura smirked slightly looked like Death had his work cut out for him. Asura turns and walks away to the door to go back into the building. As he opens it several of the creatures run at him. He smiles as he squires them on his scarves. This animlistic insanity wasn't going to beat him.

~Servalince room New York Airport Infection Day 2 1:33 A.M.~

Crona sat rocking in the corner saying they'd go away soon. A couple persistent infected kept banging on the door. Kid wanted to walk over and comfort the pinkette but wanted to keep an eye on the door. Suddenly the banging cut off and the screach of a blade on metal starts on the other side of the door. Crona whimpers silently pressing further against the wall.

Kid looks around the room spotting a shot gun behind a chair. It was odd for it to be there but Kid wasn't about to question it's origins. He picks it up aiming it towards the door. Whatever was on the other side beating against the door leaving large dents in the steel. Suddenly a grayed hand breaks through bleeding dark purple blood from the deep gashes it had gained. Kid waits for a wider opening when it's arm rips up showing a mangled face. One eye almost hung out of it's socket as flesh and skin was ripped straight of bone showing the skull and jaw gums blackened. There teeth seemed sharper but ready to fall out. It opened it's mouth to shriek at them but Kid raises the shot gun making the top of the skull disconnect from the bottom jaw. It slumps down blood spurting from the wound coating the door and the ground on the other side.

Kid stands up walking over to Crona motioning for the black blooded meister to stand up. Crona complies eyes blank. Kid opens the door looking around the shot gun aimed for anything that might be there. Kid sees a box of shot gun shells next to a dead body and picks it up pocketing it. Ushering Crona along the other person completely blank and seeming as sentient as a box.

They had to make it to the meeting point. Who knew what happened to the others. It was dangerous to be in small groups they had a better chance together. Kid kept Crona close making sure to keep the pinkette safe from harm.

~Food court New York Airport Infection Day 2 1:34 A.M.~

Black Star held Patty looking around for more of the Infected. They probably wouldn't come out unscathed from the next huge wave. Keeping moving seemed like the best bet and to try to make it to the others. Hopefully they were still alive. Suddenly a cracking, creaking sound came. Something fell from above in a mound of flesh. It pulled itself up seeming to have no back bone.

Black Star stares almost parilized as the thing which seemed to formerly have been female pulls her spine out from her neck the yellowed T-shirt splattering with blood as the spine curled into a large ring about the size of a hola hoop. The outer bone on it sharp like knives. She then swings moving somehow with increased flexability from the lack of a spin though her movements were slowed.

Black Star fires Patty at it. The thing making a hissing noise as the bullets his. A shot through it's head killed it and it fell down blood staining the floor. Black Star quickly runs away from the scene.

~Lobby New York Airport Infection Day 2 1:34 A.M~

"How do you think the others are doing?" Tsubaki asks.

"Kid's strong so Crona will probably be okay and we all know Black Star and Patty." Soul says smiling.

"Some one watch my back I'm going to call Shinigami-Sama." Maka says walking over to a mirror.

The three weapons nod watching for any more of the infected. Something told them to stay quiet and not move too much.

"Oh Maka-Chan~ How's New York I hope you got there fine~ So did you find anything in the city yet?" Shinigami-Sama says.

"We haven't even gotten out of the Air port yet. Something is very wrong here. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and I are in the main lobby, Black star and Patty went to the food court, and Kid and Crona went looking for people." Maka says.

"Well you should go find them~" Shinigami-Sama says.

"We've been trying but all the people here have gone crazy and are trying to kill us. It's making it hard to find them. We need a way back to Death City." Maka says.

"I'll send a Helicopter as soon as I can. It will be there in probably five hours. Good luck Maka~" Shinigami-Sama says.

"Wait!" Maka says.

"What is it?~" He asks.

"Tell papa that I love him even though he's a horrible papa." Maka says.

"You can tell him that when you get back~" Shinigami-Sama says cutting off the connection.

Maka looks like she was going to try to say something else but Shingiami-Sama had already cut off the connection. Maka sighs turning back to them sadly.

"Well Maka look on the bright side we're going to be leaving in five hours. Let's go find the others." Tsubaki says.

Liz nods in agreement. She transforms landing in Tsubaki's hand. Soul also transforms Maka catching him.

The air port was large but the food court was on the second floor so they could most likely find the two there. It was best to stay together and not split up so they all walk together. Tsubaki nearly trips over something. She looks and notices it was a dead body with a shot gun blast threw it's head. They all leaded from a door with a hole gouged threw it from some sort of clawed infected laying on the ground. The top of it's head shot off.

"I wonder who made this?" Tsubaki says.

"Maybe Kid found a shot gun?" Soul says.

"And maybe Crona's a girl." Liz says rolling her eyes.

"Hey do you hear that?" Maka asks.

Everyone stops talking and listens. In the distance it sounded like faint gun shots. It came from behind them a ways. Then suddenly a scream came from the way they had been heading. They all look torn on which way to go.

"Tsubaki, you and Liz go towards the gun shots we'll all meet back here." Maka says running towards the scream.

Tsubaki starts running towards the shots. It wasn't a shot gun. As they got closer Liz could tell it was shots like Patty and her weapon forms. So it was either a hand gun or Patty and Black Star.

When the two weapons reach were the gun shots had been coming from Tsubaki drops Liz covering her mouth holding back a scream.

A/N: Cliff hanger~ Well since I did this I can either post this sooner. Well I hope this meets any standards you have and that you enjoyed it. Now I want a McChicken, one of the dollar ones I don't like how the premium ones taste. McDonalds has the best chicken sandwiches but I still feel that Burger Kings is superior. I still wished they had Faygo as a drink. What fast food places do you like the most? 


End file.
